Working Title
by Chelsea Van Der Pol
Summary: PALEXI thought about titling but it's been so long thought I should leave it :P so this is a Palex story and also my first Degrassi story. suck with summaries but if you read and review I'll be very happy and that makes me wanna write more when I'm happy
1. Chapter 1

I know this is so strange, I mean I never ever thought of myself as being friends with any of them, but it all happened , Marco, Ellie, Craig then of course Paige, I certainly never thought I'd be friends with a cheerleader especially not THAT one.

Alas, it was meant to be we work at that theater slinging greasy popcorn together and being friends. I have been noticing her a LOT more lately. I spent the night with her after she "rescued" me from another night of drunken mom & Chad. I had a shower and used her shampoo, I swear I almost had an orgasm right then and there. All that hot water pounding against my skin being lost there in the steam with the scent of White tea and Orange flowers,along with all my thoughts of her. She could control me if she wanted. She already completely filled my thoughts, my dreams all my senses.

"lex...Alex, what are ya doing Hon?"

"Dammit," I snap to reality and notice I've got soda pouring down my friggin hand got distracted filling a cup."

"Here," she hands me some paper towels smiling so sweetly."I'll get it Hon you clean up."

I take a minute stunned by her still. Then as I back away still looking at her beautiful face,right into Meeri knocking her and a giant box of unpopped popcorn flying.

"Nunez, get out of here," She barked before I had a chance to help her, though I don't know if I would have but that's really beyond the point.

"WHAT?" Paige stormed over.

"get back to work Michalchuk, this has nothing to do with you."

"Well that's where you're wrong _Meeri_," she snapped, sneering on the last word, "if she goes, then I am gone."

"Paige," I start.

"No hon," she puts her hand on my arm,looking into my eyes, though it feels like she's looking into my soul,piercing me with her gaze,"I want to do this."

"Then get the hell out," Meeri practically shouts." I need your uniforms back tomorrow.CLEAN!"

It seemed almost a shame that the lobby was nearly bare at this time, it would have made it way harder to replace us, had people seen what a total bitch Meeri was.

Taking Paige's lead I pulled off my ugly brown visor and threw it down, what no one was expecting is what occurred next, Paige took off her shirt throwing it at Meeri and shouting," Clean it yourself."

I didn't want to stare, or should I say, I didn't want to be caught staring, I started unbuttoning my shirt to follow , but found myself shaking too badly.

"Here hon,"Paige gently moved my hand and proceeded to take my shirt off as well. My body was on fire, I'd always dreamed of this moment but I never quite pictured it like this,she smiled at me," nice body Lex."

Oh man did she just say that whoa, I shook,"thanks, not so bad yourself," I winked.

I was doing my best to, in true Alex form, keep this light.

"well gorgeous let's get out of here k?", she linked her arm through mine and we practically skipped out of there as nearly 20 people were filing in we laughed and held tighter to each other,throughout the whistles and pointing, we weren't naked by any means but certainly rather revealing.

I thought I heard distant thunder or could it have been my heart pounding, before I could think too much about it ,rain began pouring down completely soaking us,Paige practically squeals grabbing my arms and pulling me along with her under a nearby awning. It was the closest to my car which was convenient I suppose, I slipped though trying to stop suddenly and pretty much fell on Paige, except she wrapped her arms around me, sort of catching me and steadying me at the same time. I was trembling so much, no fuck that I was full on shaking by now, so much so that I just knew she had notice and ,"hon," She spoke interrupting my thoughts.

I looked up and directly into her eyes, damn those eyes they were my biggest weakness.

**(excerpt from Damn Your Eyes-Etta James)**

_**--1st chorus--**_

_**I see you and all I remember**_

_**is how you make me wanna surrender**_

_**Damn Your Eyes-**_

_**for taking my breath away**_

_**making me wanna stay**_

_**Damn your eyes**_

_**for getting my hopes up high**_

_**for making me fall in love again **_

_**Damn your eyes**_

_**--2nd chorus-- with that look I know so well **_

_**I fall completely under your spell**_

_**Damn your eyes**_

_**or taking my breath away**_

_**makin g me wanna stay**_

_**Damn your eyes**_

_**for getting my hopes up high**_

_**for making me fall in love again**_

_**Damn your eyes**_

I feel her arms tighten around me and I wanna melt.

"Lex," I feel her thumb and forefinger hold my chin lifting my head gently looking in each others eyes so close our noses almost touch."You cold?"

Quite the opposite , I think, but my words betray me again," maybe a lil."

Damn she's holding me tighter her forehead comes to rest against mine, I'm sure she can feel my heart pounding if not hear it. Being this close to her, especially like this in the rain, soaked, so close and she's more beautiful drenched if it were possible, I know my lips are trembling to being so close to her wanting just to kiss her lips. They look soft I wanna know how soft they feel and warm. Damn Lex just stop. I would but I can't.

**What Would Happen- Meredith Brooks**

_**E-lec-tricity Eye to Eye**_

_**Hey don't I know you **_

_**I can't speak**_

_**stripped my senses**_

_**on the spot**_

_**I've never been defenseless**_

_**I can't even make sense of this**_

_**you speak and I don't hear a word**_

_**What would happen if we kiss**_

_**would your tongue slip past my lips**_

_**could you run away**_

_**would you stay **_

_**or would I melt into you**_

_**mouth to mouth**_

_**lust to lust**_

_**spontaneous-ly combust**_


	2. Chapter 2

"Hon C'mon let's get you home and out of these wet clothes ok?"

All I could do was nod as Paige's fingers laced through mine and led me to the car.

When we got into the car I turned on the radio, for fear of what I might say if we simply relied upon conversation. It was about midway through an old Pretenders song, and Paige grabbed my hand and smiling started to pretend serenade me when we got to the stop light.

( excerpt from The Pretenders-Brass in Pocket)

GONNA USE MY ARMS

GONNA USE MY LEGS

GONNA USE MY STYLE

GONNA USE MY SIDESTEP

GONNA USE MY FINGERS

GONNA USE MY, MY, MY IMAGINATION

( she leans over close enough to kiss and I'm dying a little inside, she placed her hand on my thigh squeezing ever so slightly)

'CAUSE I GONNA MAKE YOU SEE

THERE'S NOBODY ELSE HERE

NO ONE LIKE ME

I'M SPECIAL SO SPECIAL

I GOTTA HAVE SOME OF YOUR ATTENTION GIVE IT TO ME

"Why oh why must she tease me this way , she HAS to know what she's doing." I thought to myself, well maybe I mumbled a bit of it because just then she turned the radio down.

"Hon? Are you ok?"

"Yup."

"hmm," she gave me an'ok but I don't believe you look.," we'll be home soon and we'll get out of these wet clothes and that'll make us feel better"

Now I KNOW what she said, but my twisted up brain heard," we'll get out of these wet clothes and I'LL make you feel better."

I audibly gasped.

"Hon?"

" Paige," I practically yelled as she slammed the brakes pulling in the drive.

"WHAT?"

we both laughed a minute then she leaned over almost too close, as if I thought that were possible, her forehead touching mine,"Alex?"

"yeh"I choked a bit on my reply struggling for breath.

"you alright?" She ran her fingers through my still wet hair.

I wanted to say NO Paige Im not ok, I'm CRAZY about you I want to hold you and kiss you so hard it takes our breath away. I wanna scream out that I love you Paige Michalchuk, but I can't find the word, I can't find the courage. The fact that I feel your breath on my face, that you're sooo close to me right now is almost more than anyone can..my thoughts are interrupted by he slightest touch, a brush of flesh against mine her bottom lip against mine as she opens her mouth, but doesn't speak. I can't move. I barely breath


	3. Chapter 3

Our lips moved together for a moment that felt almost in slow motion, the tip of her tongue brushed mine,our arms reached and clung to each other, in this moment I felt EVERYTHING, honestly I'm not sure there are words to describe the way I felt how this felt. It was like a slow burn moving through my veins, our upper bodies began to melt into one another, losing myself completely in her until.

"SHit!"

"What?" I asked admittedly still sort of dazed from what had happened.

"Cell , hon, I'm SO sorry it's mom , one sec?" She turned a lil answering her cell,"Hey mom, nah Alex and I just got home. Yeh thought it would be cool to come here we got caught in the rain leaving work...drenched really...yeh well then what about Dylan? Oh...well if you & daddy are ...yeh that's what I was just about to... oh yeh that's great..no you're right it'll be much better..well let me know...right..k ..love you."

I sat there while Paige talked to her mother ,almost like I was in a trance, I could still feel her lips,and hands on me and , wow I just realized I honestly don't know if I kissed her or she kissed me. I mean I have no solid reason to think she'd kiss me but I don't remember the act of moving first and kissing her either.Obviously I wanted to kiss her,touch her, taste her, I have for so long ...I .. Once again thoughts get interrupted by her hand on my leg and her starting to speak.

"Hon? I'm sorry , but it was mom I had to ...Lexi hon are you ok?"

Oh God it's that obvious I'm breathless .

"well yeh I "

"umm I ..well I mean should I be sorry?" She turned her head to the side a bit and looked at me with those big beautiful,practically glowing eyes.

It took me a minute to respond, had SHE kissed me? Surely not. "Sorry for what Paige?" I wrinkled my brow out of honest confusion.

"well umm for kissing you just now Alex."

"I don't know Paige , ARE you sorry."

"well I ..hey that's no fair Alex, answering my question with a question."

Silence.

"Alex ,"she shivered," listen how about we go inside and talk about it ? I mean we're soaked and it's getting kinda chilly."

"sure."

"oh God Alex ...fine...ok ," she leaned in dangerously close again,"I WANTED to kiss you I couldn't help my self ok, but you kissed me back right? that ..I ..I mean...did you like it? er.. did you want to kiss me or mind that I did or cmon Alex say something please." the pleading in her eyes nearly broke my heart.

"Yeh, I mean I did kiss you back and I have been wanting to."

"Really?"she half asked half sighed in relief

"Yeh Paige you're pretty irresistible."

' was it bad?"

"Oh God , just the opposite." With that I caught a glimpse of a spark in her eye.

"REEEEALLY," she gave me quite the mischievous grin.

"yeh, look ya wanna go in?"

"oh look , you're blushing, that's so cute," she laughed.

"shut up cmon."

"Why you wanna hurry to get inside ,afraid I'll kiss you again and..."

"No Paige , "I leaned to her forehead to forehead," I loved that you kissed me ok? and now all I wanna do is go get dry so we can kiss again." I kissed her lips quickly before turning to exit the car,"cmon?'

all she did was nod, I tried not to laugh but could it be I'd left HER speechless for a change?

When we got out of the car, it was still barely raining, Paige walked over laced her fingers through mine and we walked, practically floating, toward the house when suddenly she stopped. She turned to me taking my other hand in hers and pulling me closer, we wrapped our arms around each other as she crushed my lips with the force of her own, kissing me so hard it almost hurt. Pushing against me, lifting my arms above my head pushed up against the side of the house, her hands holding my own above my head as we kissed each other so passionately hungrily, The rain felt warm falling over us as we stood there,with only minimal clothing between us, serching one another's mouths in this kiss, as though neither of us could get enough, the touching the kissing the yearning between us, words fail .

Slowly she loosened her grip on my hands and lowering our arms together we wrapped each around the other's waist, as the kiss slowed slightly,still as powerful.

I don't know if it was seconds or minutes but it may as well have been hours , even days. We were both so wrapped up in this, so lost in one another in this amazing moment. Pulling back for just a sec, Paige said nothing but smiled and softly kissed my lips, before locking our fingers together again and leading me inside.


	4. Chapter 4

Walking inside, Paige reached over flipping the light switch, and shivered,"Damn Dylan must have been here with the air blasting,"

I smiled.

She bit her bottom lip as she wrapped me in her arms once more,"warm me up?"

No one has ever gotten to me the way that she does, I felt the warmth of her lips against mine. First my top lip then bottom,moving painfully slow driving me crazy with every single touch.Kissing one another so very deeply, I can hardly tell me from her anymore,so incredibly lost in this moment in this woman,this feeling, hell THESE feelings. I just

"hun," Paige breaks away momentarily,giving just one last peck of a kiss ,then licking her own,"as much as I am so loving this it is cold and we are soaked so come up to my room and let's get changed k?"

I nod, I can't find the words. She smiles taking my hand in her own again and leading me upstairs. There is nowhere I wouldn't follow her,through burning desert sands,crawl through shards of glass and swim through a lake of alcohol, just to look upon her face.

We get upstairs,I'm still speechless,breathing is was too fast and hard to come by,as we stop in front of Paige's closet."Oh here hon, Dylan left this but it would be so cute on you," She hands me an oversized hoody and I start to pull it on,"Wait,hun,"She reaches her hand to stop me and I shiver as her fingers tuck beneath my tank,"don't put it on over this wet thing"

I smile a little thinking she's right, but before I can even move she begins to lift my shirt,I take in a deep breath thinking to myself,"Oh. My ...Sweet mother of. Pearl.' I instinctively raise my arms up letting her lift my top completely off me. I hear a gasp," Oh Lex,"

I wrinkle my brow ,confused. I tremble very hard as I feel her fingertips on my abs.

"You are . Ale..Lex. You. I you're I mean. damn."She takes on step closer to me and breathes deep as her fingers trail over my stomach near my belly button,"You look, you're oh . I "

Our eyes look in each others stare, I reach and slowly lift the little shirt that Paige is wearing,she slowly takes her hands from my waist to lift them over head allowing me to remove,"and Paige," I manage to breath.

"Yeh?" There was a hitch in her breath.

Now the first and almost only thing I can think is to pull her gorgeous body close to mind and ravish her mouth with my own,feeling everything that we CAN.Something stopped me, telling me this was too important. I put an arm around her waist and give her a soft slow kiss,and grab the hoody and another shirt that Paige was getting out for herself and all the while kissing her begin to walk toward the bed,she puts her arms around me and walks backwards moving in sync with me til we reach the bed. She sits carefully on the edge, and I hesitantly pull out of the kiss,placing another on her lips,before sitting down next to her. I pull the hoody on and it pains me to see the look of disappointment in her eyes as she somewhat reluctantly pulls on her own shirt,I can see question and possible worry behind those beautiful eyes.

I gently held her hands in mine, trying to slow my breathing,"Paige."

"Alex are you upset with me?"

"What? Oh Paige no nononononoo I just wanted to talk to you for a second k?"

"I was worrying because like,"

"Um Paige,did it feel like was upset or anything remotely close to a bad thing?"

She shook her head slowly.

"I don't know exactly how or where to start but, obviously there is something other than feelings of friendship between us."I pause only to breath and she gives me a kinda 'well duh' look,"anyway I have been wanting to tell you this for so long, but well since you pretty well probably know and ," I swallow hard practically a gulp,"Well. shit. alright look. I love you ."

Silence.

Just before I freak out, she leans over kissing me softly," I couldn't be happier about that Lex."

'Shit, I think, soo I was hoping for an I love you , but at least this is going well and ya know maybe just maybe this is new to her, you've been thinking and dreaming about Paige for what feels like forever but maybe ya know she just started thinking about you like this or maybe just..'

"you , Alex."

"HUH?" I wrinkle my brow did she say something, k I was a bit lost in my own thoughts but.

She giggled a little.

"C'mon Paige what did you say?"

"I love YOU Alex."

"Youlove Me?" I clear my throat,"You um you love me?"

"yes my adorable lil squeaky voiced lover, I do."

I nudged her with my shoulder over the whole squeaky voice thing, but smiled as she wrinkled her cute little nose and placed her forehead to mine.

"I mean hon, don;t get me wrong this wasn't exactly an easy decision to come to , because I debated all over the place with myself over my sexuality ,reputation,the squad,and you,every single thing I thought about Lex ended with you,no matter what I thought about it came down to you,and I realized that is all that matters,you and I love you, and when we kissed earlier, I felt absolute confirmation that nothing mattered beyond this. You're way more than my co-worker and friend, I love you Alex Nunez and I don't really give a shit who knows."

I was at once speechless,lovestruck , impressed and so proud of Paige, normally other people's opinions meant a lot to her. Then almost as though she'd read my mind,"umm hon your opinion is it, and you love me so that means the world."

"I can't even begin to tell you Paige,I just. damn it's .. I love you Paige Michalchuk and YOU are MY world."

She smiled so sweetly as she took my face in her hands,"So come here and love me baby,"as she leans back on the bed kissing me so softly.


	5. Chapter 5

**Ok so I know it's been TOO long and I'm sorry but here's a tiny update I promise more soon k? don't desert me :)**

**enjoy**

"oh Alex,"I hear Paige's voice muffled against my neck as I place my lips against the soft flesh over her collarbone,softly kissing as her hands tangle in my hair, almost pulling it, but I don't mind. I trail soft kisses along her skin, she tastes so sweet and a little salty at once, unlike anything I've tasted before but worth the wait.

I place a soft kiss against her lips,barely touching her lips with mine. the tip of her tongue slips out a little brushing against mine,almost struggling to reach her lips they met occasionally brushing each other, my hand reaching beneath her neck,cradling her with my palm, my lips finally meet hers with tenderness and I fall into this kiss,this amazing woman. I feel her arms clinging to me almost trying to move me, I follow her her urging, slowing leaning more into her ,almost now on top of her,but she's still pulling on me I oblige all too willingly, my left leg moves over hers and as I feel her move her legs apart slightly, holding onto me so tight now as my body pressed into hers my legs between hers. Apparently satisfied with the new positioning of our bodies together she loosens her grip on me slightly and we settle into a soft warm kiss. I feel her hands moving slowly over my back her fingertips curling slightly just beneath the bottom of the hoody I have on, she lifts it just a bit, and I feel a chill as the air hits my now exposed flesh ,but that is soon replaced by the warmth of her hand as her palm presses against my back,her other hand slowly travels up to the back of my neck fingers slipping up through my hair before holding on to me.

I moved my other hand down her arm trailing her skin with my fingertips,her skin is as soft as I could have dreamed,warm feels like I've touched her a thousand times it's so familiar but at once its like the flowing through my veins,breath is getting harder to come wrapped in each others embrace,totally lost in one another this series of soft caresses and kisses.

"Lex,"I hear her whisper, barely audible .my eyes are burning, I blink and a tear falls onto her cheek. I wipe it away very gently with my thumb before looking in her eyes,"Baby are you alright?" deepest concern feeling her eyes.

I nod unable to catch my breath to speak at first, kiss her lips softly ,before I finally manage," so much more than."


	6. Chapter 6

(Paige's POV)

I feel her hand behind my neck cradling me gently, I always could see the softness in Alex. I'm sorry it has taken so long for these feelings to be realized and shared with one another, but I'm so thankful we know it now. When I first saw her I'll admit I felt a strange stirring within me. I was a little afraid, but drawn to her at the same time. Now, did it ever occur to me that there was a physical attraction, maybe more? Please, the old Paige wouldn't have spoken to her or any of the people she ran with and if I did, well it would have been less than polite. I've always been afraid to be me I guess, felt this overwhelming need to be liked, to fit the status quo or whatever, I just. Oh God, I'm sorry but how am I supposed to think about anything when I feel these hands on me. Part of me wants to completely ravage her, to yell out that I want her, I have for so long, I don't wanna wait any longer. Then again there is a part of me that wants and needs to just be held here in her arms. all of the time that I have been what you would call "popular", through all of "Paige Michalchuk's misadventures in romance " I have never , not even once, felt more wanted, needed , especially loved. I love the way she looks at me, the way she touches me, and oh how she kisses me.

"oh Alex," I let slip out burying my face in the warmth of her neck. I feel those lips graze my collarbone and my eyes close on their own a surge of heat throughout my body, I cling to her feelings I never dreamed of flooding my body. I can't be close enough, I try to pull her closer but she hesitates for just a moment. I love that she is so gentle, but wonder if she maybe feels this urgency. I feel her start to give in to my urgings slowly moving closer, I relax as she settles against me her legs coming to rest between my own,holding onto one another practically melting into this moment, into one another. My hand moves almost on its own my fingertips slip beneath the top she's wearing, I'd almost swear I felt her shiver against me as I place my hand against the small of her back. I slowly slip my other hand up,running my fingers through her hair before tangling my fingers in her hair sort of gripping loosely.

I let out a sigh,"Lex," I barely manage to whisper,and as she looks at me a tear falls from her eye landing on my cheek,she brushes it away quickly, but gently with her thumb.It takes all I have to speak , my brow wrinkling as I look into those deep gorgeous brown eyes,"Baby, are you alright?"

She sort of hesitates a moment,just long enough for me to worry how I could make her cry,then kisses me softly,before leaning back and smiling,"so much more than."

I turn my head a little and kiss the palm of her hand ,still against my face." I love you ,Alex."

She leans in kissing me tenderly,before whispering in my ear," I love YOU Paige."

**k this may be a bit on the short side too, but there are things going on that require more of my attention than I would like. I promise to continue though, hope you enjoy. If you're still reading Thanks for sticking in here with me :)**


	7. Chapter 7

She is so incredibly beautiful, I get lost in her eyes. She turns her head , kissing the palm of my hand," I love you Alex." More beautiful,honest words have never been spoken. I press my lips against hers in another soft kiss,before leaning down my cheek against hers,using every bit of strength I have to whisper,"I love YOU Paige."

We lie there for a moment holding on to each other, I feel her fingers run through my hair,each touch sends shivers down my spine.

I lean back looking into those big beautiful eyes , the intensity of this moment beyond description.

I feel her hands meet beneath the hoody and push it up a bit more the warmth of her hands,and the absolute silkiness of her touch, I instinctively lift my body a little as we're still locked in each other's gaze,and allow her to slowly, almost painfully so, lift the top up over my breasts. My body simply quivering at this moment,she tilts her head just a little ,almost as though she's looking for some reassurance that this is ok to do just now. I bite my bottom lip and nod a little as she smiles her eyes never leaving mine. I lift my arms and lean back more allowing her to completely remove my top. For the first time in a while her eyes look away, not from me , just from my face, I think I heard her gulp ,which is cute. Her hands move gently down and cup my breasts , one in each hand, I swallow hard and tremble. As intense as this whole thing has been, this is farther than we've gone, or should I just say closer than we've been. She looks back up just as I open my eyes and she actually blushes a little and opens her mouth, but words fail. She's so adorable, oh man, she looks like a kid that just got caught in the cookie jar. I smile before leaning in to kiss her sweet supple lips,though I barely have the chance. Oh she does kiss me back but then breaks away, I look a bit confused,which I am,that is until I notice her lacing her fingers through mine and guiding my hand beneath her shirt.

I hesitate,"Paige,"

"It's ok , Lex I promise."

"I just ..I don't want to ..I mean I .."Oh God she's gotten me not only defenseless and breathless but speechless. " Its just, Paige , baby ...I don't want to take any chance..I don't want to push or hurt you."

She cups my face in her hand locking her eyes on mine again," Baby,"she whispers so sweetly,"You aren't pushing, and "she places the very softest of kisses against my lips barely touching,"Alex, you can't hurt me."

I let her move my hand a little,still a bit unsure and guess it shows in my eyes,my face because she lifts her head until her forehead is against mine,"Lex, I don't want to push YOU."

"no, that's not..baby you aren't it just."

"shh. I know and I love you so much , "our fingers still laced together she takes hold of the bottom of her shirt and begins to raise it,"I just want to be as close to you as I can be. I don't want these between us," I can tell her breathing is getting MUCH more ragged." I want to feel you against me."

I slide my other hand to her waist and begin to lift her shirt,never taking my eyes off of hers, I couldn't stand myself if I went to far, did or said too much. I could never hurt Paige,I've never loved anyone before. I saw her earlier without her top but it's more amazing than ever,she is truly the most beautiful woman I have EVER seen.

"Alex,"I can barely hear her whisper above my own heartbeat.

"yes baby?"

"kiss me?" like she had to ask,I slide my arms around her once more, one hand just under her neck cradling her gently, the other around her waist pressing into her again,and it's so amazing how our bodies fit together. she holds onto me so tightly and we just lie there kissing each other deeply,slowly, tenderly.

After a moment I lean back ,run my fingers through her hair,"Paige, I love you. I don't want to rush you I just."I feel the beginning of tears burning my eyes and I'd almost swear hers look a little misty.

"Alex, please baby you're not .Hon, you're being so amazing, so sweet and gentle. I'm not doing a thing I don't want k?."

I nod ,"because you know that there's no hurry, I mean... oh God Paige, I just "

"we'll just do what we feel. ...take our time?"

"yeh"

" I want to take our time,feel everything together, just be in love and love each other."

If I didn't know better I'd swear she could read my mind," I don't want to waste a minute, dont want to rush a thing about this, us."

"I know ,"she smiled up at me,"I love you Alex, more than you could know."

"I do... know."

She giggled a little.

"What?"

"one little teensy favor?"

"anything."

"kiss me. love me ."

I didn't have to be told twice, leaning back in kissing her slowly but deeper than ever.

**Take My Time-Terri Clark**

_**Love is such a big rush**_

_**You wanna hurry it along**_

_**'cuz you can't get close enough**_

_**I know it wouldn't feel wrong**_

_**But it's all right goin' slowly**_

_**Just fine getting to know me**_

_**I'll give you one thing you can't buy**_

_**Baby you can take my time**_

_**Like a river flowing**_

_**We can roll on and on**_

_**Not knowing where we're going**_

_**Living in the moment before it's gone**_

_**But it's all right going slowly**_

_**just fine getting to know me**_

_**I'll give you one thing you can't buy**_

_**Baby you can take my time**_

_**I know what you want**_

_**I'll be here holding on**_

_**But it's all right going slowly**_

_**just fine getting to know me**_

_**I'll give you one thing you can't buy**_

_**Baby you can take my time**_

_**Heart will be waiting**_

_**Baby you can take my time**_

_**My time**_

_**Going slowly**_

_**Getting to know me**_

_**You can take my time**_

_**My time**_


	8. Chapter 8

(Paige's POV)

I shiver beneath her touch, and continue to be simply amazed by the feeling that has more than overcome me. I have thought that I've been in love before but there's no way, THIS is love. They way I feel about Alex, the way I can just feel and even see behind those big brown eyes that she loves me. She loves me, I smile I have never been loved like this before, not sure I've been loved before. Everyone who has ever known me knows that I have craved love for so long,chased it even.I never could have guessed that love, my one true love one have come in the breathtaking form of Alex Nunez.

"Paige," I hear her whisper and my smile widens if that is possible, my name has never sounded more sweet than when it rolls off her tongue. I see she's reluctant and I know it's only because she cares so much for me. Our fingers laced together at my urging just beneath my shirt. There is a deep look of concern in those beautiful eyes ,those so often sad eyes.

"It's ok, Lex I promise."

"I just ..I don't want to..I mean I.." I know just what she means ,we're both maybe a little afraid of the strength of all of this, but it's not that. Alex knows me,maybe better than I know myself. She knows that even as hard as I have chased after love, I have never been past a certain point. I never slept with Spinner in all the time we were together not even Matt and we all know how insane I got that time around. Alex knows about my past , ALL of it, and I hers. She is so incredibly sweet so tender."It's just Paige, baby ," I shiver again when I hear her call me baby the sincerity in her voice is so thick,"I don't want to take any chance...I don't want to push you , or hurt you." I know from where that fear may stem, although I am really ok with every single bit of this. I led her hand to me. I understand and appreciate it though.

I reach up gently taking her face into my hands locking my eyes on hers. I can barely manage a whisper it's so hard to breath,"Baby," I graze my lips against hers in a kiss," Alex," I want to be sure she has NO question,"you can't hurt me."

I tremble as her hand moves in mine against my stomach,then lean up pressing my forehead to hers,"Lex...I don't want to push you." I know her history as well as she knows mine I know all about Jay and that it didn't mean what she thought it might, she was struggling and needing a closeness that she mistakenly, much like me, thought she could find.

I can't help but smile at the face she makes as though the thought of me pushing her is the most ludicrous thing she's ever heard," no , that's not...baby you aren't it's just."

"shh, I know," I whisper, and I do . I can't get close enough , I have never felt any of this before and I just need to feel her next to me, unrestrained even by a thin top like this, I want there to be nothing between me and the woman I love. My breath is ragged but I manage," I want to feel you against me."

Her eyes widen as I lean up and with her help remove my shirt, did I mention that Alex is so adorable."Alex?" I attempt to break her trance.

"yes baby," she replies her voice all husky.

"kiss me?" She slowly wraps her arms around me, just cradling me in her arms as if I were the most delicate ,fragile thing she's ever held, I want to melt, and I sort of do, her lips covering mine in such a deliberate,passionate kiss.

Much sooner than I wanted she pulls back, worry and what I think are tears in her eyes. Her fingers run through my hair."Paige, I love you," My own eyes burn with the sheer intensity of this moment .

"hon, you are so sweet and gentle. I'm not doing a thing I don't want k?" I search her eyes for a sign that I've reassured her."I want us to take our time and feel everything together. Just to be in love and love each other."

She tells me again how she doesn't want to rush, wants to take our time and not waste a second,"I know" and I do."I love you Alex...more than you could know."

"I do ...know," and she does.

I giggle unable to contain it,though it breaks right all of the intensity and seriousness.

"What/" she wrinkles her brow.

"one little teensy favor?" I raise my hand motioning.

"anything"

I say then the only thing I can manage,"kiss me. love me." she leans against me our bodies a perfect fit, her mouth covering mine once more, I let a little moan escape as her tongue slips past my lips.


End file.
